New Kristonion
Main CN Article: Kristonion The Federal Republic of Kristonion, simply as Kristonion, is a nation located in North America. Kristonion is a federal republic based on the former United States of America. At the moment the nation has no constitution and loosely follows the US Constitution. Origins World Events September Massacre In September 2001, the United States of America came under attack by radical Islamic terrorists. The first attacks came by suicide attacks with planes. Two planes hit and destroyed New York City's World Trade, the third hit the Department of Defense, and a fourth plane hit Chicago's Sears Tower. In total, over 5,000 people were killed and over 9,000 injured. Meanwhile in Washington, D.C. a terrorist attempted to set off a Soviet suitcase nuke, but failed when attacked by security officers and some civilians. The government went on to secretly planned attacks on sources of terrorism, those being Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, and Pakistan. Covert wars began in these nations within days under the control of the Central Intelligence Agency. Armies in the five countries began to weaken and by December 2001, the wars became public and the American military was deployed. Many foreign nations took note of the full preoccupation of the U.S. military and used it to their advantage. World War III The Third World War began with the Chinese invasion of Taiwan. With the Americans gone, Chinese victory was quick and Taiwan was declared a part of the People's Republic. Japan and South Korea responded with declarations of war and the United States followed its allies into the war. North Korea sided with China and began invading South Korea. In Russia, political stability was quickly falling and in February 2002, the Federation was couped by Ultranationalist forces. This faction wanted to see Russia at its "full glory" once again and ordered the military to begin invading all former Soviet states, Finland, and Alaska. Many of the former Soviet states quickly fell and Alaska did too due to its isolation. Finland fell after months of fierce fighting against NATO and European Union forces. During all of this turmoil, Africa remained mostly neutral, but soon things turned for the worst and war spread to many of the Islamic-majority African nations. Poverty and diseases spread even quicker than usual and by 2006, the majority of Africa would be deserted. In 2005, Seoul, Korea was hit by a nuke from an unknown country and so was Baghdad, Iraq. Following the nuclear attacks, most of the Middle East was in civil war and many other nations began entering civil wars too. People began to fiercely oppose the war and wanted their governments done away with. European nations were about to collapse but the European Union Parliament then passed a new law, the merging of all the nations into a European superstate which would be stronger as one than as many. The United States merged with Canada, Mexico, and various Caribbean nations as a North American Union, also a superstate. War continued on between the superstates. North America was united under the NAU, Europe under the EU, and Asia under Russia & China. South America, Africa, the Middle East, and South Asia were in civil war. As for Oceania, many of its people simply abandoned their governments and lived by their own laws in hopes of keeping war away. In 2007, the superstates were weak and their economies ruined. The nations had no money and dissent was high and civil wars began over various things, nationalities, cultures, and politics. Soon all the superstates had been destroyed from within and the world was left without any governments. A New Beginning In 2008, people began to reunite, this time under new banners. Micronations were formed throughout the planet, some very large, some very small. One of these new nations was Kristonion, forming out of the former US states of Florida, Georgia, South/North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, and Delaware. A New America The Federal Republic of Kristonion became known as the New America by its followers. The nation closely followed many of the United States ways and used many of the same buildings for the same purposes as the US. Some people in the rural inland mountain regions became very skeptic of this government that showed their homes within its borders. These people decided to fight the Kristonion government, in what is known by the Kristonans as the Mountain War. The war began in July 2008 and continues to this day. Politics Kristonion is made of three government branches, the executive, the legislative, and the judicial branch. The Legislative Branch houses the Congress of the Republic, which has a Senate (upper house) and House of Representatives (lower house). Each state elects two senators and a number of representatives based on the states population. The The Judicial Branch houses the Supreme Court, which has a Chief Justice and eight Associate Justices. The Executive Branch houses the President. The President is the Head of State and Government. The President chooses whether to approve or veto all laws passed by the Congress of the Republic. Every four years a President is elected, and one person may only have two terms as President. Within this branch is a Cabinet, which is a group of advisers to the President who are in charge of different areas. All people chosen to serve on the Cabinet must be approved by the Congress. The Cabinet consists of the following: * Secretary of State * Secretary of the Treasury * Secretary of Defense * Attorney General * Secretary of the Interior * Secretary of Agriculture * Secretary of Commerce * Secretary of Labor * Secretary of Health & Human Services * Secretary of Housing & Urban Development * Secretary of Transportation * Secretary of Energy * Secretary of Education * Secretary of Veteran Affairs * Secretary of Culture * Secretary of the Environment Political Parties Unlike the United States, Kristonion is not a two-party state. Current Government Congress of the Republic Senate * Democratic Party, 6 Senators * Republican Party, 3 Senators * Libertarian Party 2 Senators * Christian Democratic Union 2 Senators * Moderate Party 1 Senator * Movement for a New America 1 Senator House of Representatives * Democratic Party, 58 Representatives * Libertarian Party, 41 Representatives * Republican Party, 35 Representatives * Christian Democratic Union, 31 Representatives * Moderate Party, 13 Representatives * Communist Party, 12 Representatives * Movement for a New America, 2 Representatives President and Cabinet * President - Alexander Worthington (DP) * Vice President - Geoffrey Hughes (DP) * Secretary of State - Walter Menzies (DP) * Secretary of the Treasury - Ronald MacLeish (LP) * Secretary of Defense - John Brenner (MP) * Attorney General - Thomas Mitchell (LP) * Secretary of the Interior - Paul Downes (CDU) * Secretary of Agriculture - Harold Hall (MP) * Secretary of Commerce - Gregory Holmes (LP) * Secretary of Labor - Evan Lane (CPK) * Secretary of Health & Human Services - James Miller (MP) * Secretary of Housing & Urban Development - Andrew Davis (CPK) * Secretary of Transportation - Albert White (DP) * Secretary of Energy - Kevin Jackson (DP) * Secretary of Education - Richard Hudson (MP) * Secretary of Veteran Affairs - George Alexander (RP) * Secretary of Culture - Martin Wright (RP) * Secretary of the Environment - Randall Eller (CPK) Foreign Diplomats Overseas Territories * Iceland - Dependent Commonwealth, established in 2013 Laws & Policies The current government of Kristonion has views that fall under the category of the left-wing. The government classifies itself as liberal with elements of liberalism and conservative. The recently large amount of libertarians and liberals in the Congress though, has led to more social liberalism in Kristonion's policies. Administrative Citizenship is granted to those born to nationals of Kristonion and granted to foreigners who pass a qualifying exam and English language classes. All citizens are issued with identity cards that they are required to carry at all times. All nationals are required to register with their race and religion for census purposes. The professional retirement age is sixty. The age of suffrage for all citizens is sixteen. Voting is voluntary. Citizens can get drivers licenses at the age of sixteen. The age of candidacy is eighteen. Military Biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons research, construction, and storing is outlawed. These type of weapons are also forbidden to be used in warfare by the Kristonion military. The military is completely voluntary and any sort of draft is banned. Any adult citizen can serve in the military, and the military is not allowed to discriminate. Women serve alongside men in the army. The government maintains a civil defense system across the whole nation. All defense industries are owned by the state. The military has a "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy. Kristonion maintains an intelligence agency which may undertake any type of covert operations. In times of serious emergency, the military is sometimes called in to help the civilian police force. All prisoners of war must be treated well and torture is outlawed. The government only exports arms to close allies. Health Abortion is illegal, except in cases of rape, incest, the mother's bad health, socioeconomic factors, and/or fetal defects. Alcohol can only be sold from licensed outlets to adults, and the legal drinking age is eighteen. The government subsidizes a discount for contraceptives. Circumcision is outlawed, unless given special permission with the Department of Health & Human Services or for religious reasons. Euthanasia is illegal. The age of consent is sixteen. Companies must clearly label their products in an easily understood way, and all ingredients must be listed, including genetically modified ingredients. Nutritional information must be listed too. The government's Product Safety Administration actively and strictly enforces the nation's food standards. There is a universal health care system, though some private clinics operate in urban areas. Recreational drugs are illegal, though medical marijuana is legal in cases approved by the Department of Health & Human Services. Organ donations are only legal with the consent of the patient. The government subsidizes the cost of pharmaceutical drugs for everyone. Smoking is legal in private homes, clubs, and areas that property owners have designated. All sports clubs are privately owned. Only adults may purchase tobacco. Vaccinations are required for all children, regardless of religious or ideological reasons. Economics Advertising is allowed, given that it is family appropriate. The government operates a central bank, though many private banks exist. Child labor is forbidden. Trade unions are allowed, though membership is completely voluntary. The government requires the trade unions and employers to negotiate the daily working hours. The energy of Kristonion is provided by private companies that are subsidized by the government. Fireworks can only be purchased by those sixteen and over. All workers have the right to strike. Democratic Workers Councils are permitted to run businesses. Employers can only fire striking employees who have no legitimate reason to strike. Secondary strikes are illegal, unless the trade unions are closely related. Foreign investors can only invest in national companies with government approval. Gambling is only legal in private homes and casinos that hold special licenses. The minimum wage is set at a level considered the "living wage". Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. Pornography is illegal. Prostitution is illegal. Affirmative action is illegal. Stock exchanges are completely legal. Justice All people have the right to appeal against the judgment of the court. Curfews are only allowed in states of emergency. The death penalty is used for capital crimes. DNA is recorded for all persons who have committed a crime. Extradition of criminals to nations with cruel or inhumane treatment of suspects is not permitted. The private sector and government can set up gated communities. The government does not actively search for illegal aliens. All legal representation is paid for by the state. Malpractice suits may be brought against doctors. There is no cap on monetary damages awarded to patients in lawsuits. There is a national police department alongside local police that are maintained by cities. Police can only carry standard arms, though specially trained units may carry military-grade weapons. Torture is outlawed in all cases. An education plan is provided to all prisoners to help with rehabilitation. Prisoners can voluntarily do certain jobs within the prison for a small wage. Education The school system of the nation is made of public and private schools; with the majority of students in public school system run by the state. Private schools usually have a tuition and, in most cases, are religious. Schools tend to focus on preparing students for their future and the schools emphasize on the teaching of science, mathematics, and social studies. Schools are required to give sex ed to all students. Education is compulsory until eighteen. Homeschooling is not permitted. Standardized testing is not used in the schools. Teachers cannot use corporal punishment. The government also offers free publicly owned nurseries and pre-school educational centers. Students in school are not required to sing the national anthem. Nearly all the universities are private, though many of them receive government support, lowering tuition costs and allowing more citizens attendance. Some public universities exist, though are less common. Media The government maintains an independent radio station and television channel for educational and informational purposes. Private stations and channels that are family-friendly are allowed. The Internet is completely open to the public, though police can run investigations concerning criminal activities. International media is permitted. Nudity is regulated on television. Videogames have a ratings system as a guideline for the game's content. Culture Works of technology and art are protected by copyright. Kristonion's Department of Culture, actively protects scenery, localities, cultural, and historical sites. The government funds local governments in the building and maintaining of libraries. Viewing of movies is unregulated and a ratings system acts as a guideline for a movie's content. The government maintains a system of museums nationwide. Science Animals cannot be used in the cosmetic or medical research. The government subsidizes the research of pharmaceuticals. Technology Human cloning is illegal. Software patents can be received from patents offices. The government operates a national space agency. Ecology The killing of animals is regulated. Ownership of domesticated animals must be registered with their local government. It is illegal to hunt endangered animals. Only zoos may hold endangered animals and exotic animals. A national agency owns all forests, but work cutting them down is contracted to private companies. Logging is allowed by license only. Hunting and fishing is restricted to certain areas and times. The government maintains a system of national parks. Kristonion enforces highly restrictive industrial pollution standards. Only vehicles that use environmentally friendly fuels are allowed. The government funds public recycling facilities. All logging and clearance operations must replant trees. The government handles waste disposal. The governments sets a standard for all tap water to ensure it is drinkable. Commercial whaling is legal with whaling quotas. Agriculture The government subsidizes small farms. Farm size is not regulated. The production and selling of genetically modified crops is illegal. Farmers may not use harmful chemicals on their crops. Civil Liberties Adoption is only allowed to couples who pass a qualifying test. Segregation is banned for all public amenities. The public has the right to assemble, but police may disperse groups if they are a risk to safety. Bestiality is illegal. Gun ownership is legal with background checks and waiting periods. Assault weapons, though, are outlawed for the civilian population. Divorces are legal with a grounded cause, and either partner may initiate a divorce. The national flag may not be desecrated. All foreign marriages are recognized. Individuals can sue over falsehoods published about them. Gay marriages are legal. Public nudity is illegal, but legal in private beaches and nudist colonies. Individuals have a right to privacy, but courts can force information to be given if it is absolutely vital. Slavery is illegal. Women have the same working rights as men. Infrastructure Eminent domain is allowed, though rarely practiced; when it is practiced, a property's owner must give permission to the government to use eminent domain. The nation's energy is mostly reliant on alternative sources, such as wind, water, and sun; nuclear power is illegal. Private and public power stations exist side-by-side. Local governments maintain fire departments. There is a nationalized post office, though some private ones exist too. Public transport is subsidized by the government. Housing is private, but the government subsidizes the cost of rent for low-income families. Religion Foreign missionaries must be permitted by the government to visit. Religions can freely and openly advertise themselves. Religions are not taxed, except for mega-churches with membership over 1,500 people. Teacher-led prayers are outlawed, except in religious schools. Culture and Demographics Ethnic Groups Kristonion's major ethnic group is Caucasian (white), though there is a sizable Hispanic (Mexican) and African-American (black) minority; along with small minorities. The nation is about eighty percent White, fourteen percent Hispanic, eleven percent African American, five percent Asian, one percent Native American, one percent multiracial, and under one percent Pacific Islander. Religion The majority of Kristonans are Protestant Christian. Seventy-four percent of Kristonion is Christian, of that, fifty-one percent is Protestant, twenty-three percent is Roman Catholic, one percent is Mormon, and one percent is any smaller denomination. The nation is also twenty percent Atheist/Agnostic, one percent Jewish, one percent Muslim, one percent Buddhist, and three percent other smaller denominations. Age Groups Kristonion's average life expectancy is 84 years for women and 82 years for men. The following chart summarizes age groups as a percentage of population: National Holidays The following is a list of holidays sanctioned by the Kristonion government: